Amor por Siempre
by NaruDomi
Summary: Kagome habla con InuYasha, quien ha decidido lo que hará ahora, que la perla está completa.Lamentablemente, las cosas no salen como ella hubiera querido. Ahora vuelve a su vida normal, pero el destino le ha guardado sorpresas, que quizás, no son tan malas
1. Default Chapter

Holap! . Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, ya que me esforzé mucho al escribirlo. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, crítica, etc, son bienvenidos! Muchas gracias!

- Diálogos -

"Pensamientos" -

_Disclaimer_: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Amor Por Siempre

Una chica permanecía en cuclillas bajo la molesta lluvia, al parecer, llevaba horas ahí y no pensaba irse... Su azabache cabello caía finamente por los costados de su cara impidiendo que se viera siquiera un rastro de su rostro.

Luego de unos instantes levantó la cabeza, lentamente...dejando ver un rostro, con rastro de haber sido surcado por infinitas lágrimas derramadas sólo por él...Sí, él. El ser causante de que la joven estudiante tuviera esa mirada perdida. Desolada. Triste.

Estaba completamente seria, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la gran angustia y desilusión que acababa de sufrir, pero que se negaba a aceptar... ¡No podía dejar que su felicidad se fuera así como así junto con el ser al cual amaba!... y por el cual era capaz de dar su vida...

Lentamente se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el grueso tronco de aquél árbol, que en incontables veces había sido testigo de las reuniones de su hanyou amado, ya fuera con ella, o con su antiguo amor...

Aún con la mirada perdida, apretó más contra si el haori rojo que le había dejado como recuerdo... Si. Como recuerdo de las varias aventuras que vivieron junto a sus mejores amigos, o tambien, de los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos...

...Por qué...Inu...Yasha- fueron los débiles susurros que salieron de los labios de Kagome. Hundió su rostro en el haori, tan solo para que las traviesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos no se dejaran ver. - ...Por qué... -

Flash Back-

"Por fin, todos están reunidos, ¡por fin! Además, Naraku fue destruido..." - pensaba alegremente una joven quinceañera de expresivos ojos chocolate y brillante sonrisa - "Aunque..."- La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente, dando paso a un rostro que mostraba duda y tristeza.

Kagome... ¿Kagome? ¿Me escuchas-

Ah- Despertó de su trance - Ah, lo siento, InuYasha...Dime - se volteaba para encontrarse con una hermosa mirada ámbar, que a la vez la miraba con un dejo de confusión...

Está bien...eh...tengo que hablar contigo...- Decía el hanyou, que no pudo esconder su mirada de preocupación

Si... - decía bajando la mirada, a decir verdad, no tenía un muy buen presentimiento...y la expresión de InuYasha no ayudaba mucho...

Ven.- le decía, al tiempo en que la tomaba en brazos y saltaba fuertemente para llegar a detenerse en el Árbol Sagrado

El...Árbol sagrado - decía la chica mientras miraba con gran admiración al viejo árbol - Aquí...es donde empezó todo - bajaba la mirada - "aquí...es donde...Te conocí..." - pensó.

... -

Un molesto silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

Luego InuYasha lo rompió - Kagome...yo... tu sabes que... - le era muy difícil decir todo esto, pero tenía que, no podía ser débil, y menos ahora... - Tu sabes que tengo que cumplir... - En ese momento Kagome abrió mucho los ojos...ya sabía lo que vendría - Y por eso...es que tengo que irme con Kikyou... - El hanyou giró la vista hacia el césped... no quería ver la cara que pondría Kagome...¡no podía! Eso lo destrozaba...

...- Silencio. - Lo...lo se...Inuyasha...- La joven hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas...pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes. - Lo se...Además...eso estaba claro desde un principio... ¿no? ...y...yo... Me quedé a tu lado aceptando esa decisión...N...No te preocupes...- dijo - "Aunque no quiera...es su decisión..."

...- El hanyou se quedó inmóvil...de verdad esto era muy difícil... además Tenía que hacer esto por la promesa... – "¿Sólo por la promesa?..." P...Pero antes, tengo que decirte algo - se giró para así quedar frente a la chica, la cual cabizbaja, lloraba silenciosamente.

No. - dijo repentinamente la joven, aún sin subir la mirada - No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son... la decisión está tomada...y nada más. Por favor, InuYasha...Tu sabes que... -

Shh...-El la había abrazado - Kagome, pase lo que pase, esté en donde esté...Siempre estaré contigo...siempre te protegeré... por que yo... - pero no pudo continuar, la chica lo había abrazado desesperadamente, intentando contener sus sollozos, sin éxito.

No por favor...no quiero...-

Kagome...- esto lo había sorprendido - ...mírame...-

No quiero... - hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Mírame. - La toma del mentón.

InuYasha... no... - lo miraba tristemente, no quería, no podía dejarlo...

Kagome yo...- cerró los ojos firmemente - Yo te amo...- No iba a mirarla y menos ahora...

... - Silencio nuevamente

Pero lo nuestro es imposible, y lo sabes, Kagome - Dijo InuYasha viéndola por fin.

La chica no entendía; primero le decía que la dejaría...y ahora venia a decirle que la amaba...¿Que era lo que pretendía- InuYasha...- lo miró, para luego interrogarlo, pero no pudo, ya que, un dedo de él se posó en sus labios, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

Shh... - lentamente él se fue acercando a ella, para después, rozar sus labios con los de ella... Kagome cerró sus ojos, era un momento mágico, triste, pero mágico...

Inuyasha bajó sus manos hasta situarlas en la cintura de ella, y ella a la vez, subió sus manos hasta llegar al cuello del medio demonio. Al finalizar el beso, ambos se miraron...

Ahora, debo irme... - dijo al fin

¿Qué? No...¡No puedes- ¡No podía! Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, que preguntar, que aclarar y que finalizar...- No, Inuyasha... - y lo abrazó fuertemente, una vez más, con la intención de no dejarlo ir...

Tengo que irme, Kagome, entiéndelo... y...Recuerda lo que te dije... - Le dio una dulce y triste mirada y retrocedió un paso - Toma. - Se quitó su típico haori y se lo entregó - Te amo Kagome...Adiós. - Y diciendo esto con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, saltó y se fue entre los árboles, sin dejar rastro...

No...Inu...Yasha... - Lanzó un grito con la esperanza de que él la escuchara -¡No! InuYasha! Eres un... - cayó pesadamente de rodillas y con las manos golpeando el suelo - Por que... eres un tonto... - susurró.

Fin Flash Back -

Kagome seguía ahí, mojándose, en la lluvia - "Por qué...por que me dejas así...y lo peor es que...no pude hacer nada...para evitarlo..." - Nuevamente apretó contra sí el haori y lloró, una vez más, sólo por él. - Yo También te amo, Inuyasha...

Fin.

Que tal? Porfa manden reviews! Me gustaría mucho saber que piensan - .. Gracias!

NaRu -


	2. Capítulo 2

Holap! Bueno, como algunos lo pidieron, he aquí la continuación de "Amor por Siempre"...ojalá les guste...porque la verdad, me costó mucho pensar en una continuación que me convenciera ññ... Ah! y muchas gracias a todos los reviews! .

Diálogos -

"Pensamientos" -

_Disclaimer_: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Amor Por Siempre

_Cap. 2_ Es Muy Difícil Vivir Sin Ti...

Una chica de oscuros cabellos se levantaba del suelo, sin ánimos. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y un puño fuertemente cerrado. Contra sí tenía una prenda roja... la abrazaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Levantó la vista lentamente, para así dejar ver unos ojos llenos de tristeza. - Creo... que ya debería volver con los demás... - Se limpió duramente las lágrimas y miró hacia el cielo... Al parecer había acabado de llover...no lo sabía... en realidad, no le interesaba... tenía otros pensamientos mucho más importantes en su cabeza. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si estaba empapada o no.

Avanzó, sin mucha prisa por el camino que la llevaría a la aldea en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al llegar se detuvo frente a la cabaña en donde se alojaban... ya sabía lo que vendría... y, a decir verdad, no estaba con ánimos para responder ninguna pregunta de las que seguramente le harían... a pesar de eso entró a la cabaña, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos...

Kagome... ¿que te ocurrió?... ¿Por que... estás así de empapada? - dijo una Sango algo preocupada por el aspecto de su amiga.

No tiene importancia...- Dijo ésta, sin despegar la mirada del suelo, sentándose, dejando el haori rojo a un lado de su mochila. - Si tú lo dices...- dijo Sango, no muy convencida de la respuesta de Kagome.

Shippo saltó desde el hombro de Miroku para acercarse a la chica, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta...Quizás esperando a que su amado hanyou entrara por ahí... Pero en el fondo...sabía que no podría ser... lo sabía... el nunca dejaba de cumplir sus promesas... y si dijo que se iría con Kikyou, es por que así sería... Ante estos pensamientos, sólo dio un suspiro, intentando retener las miles de lágrimas que querían salir se sus melancólicos ojos.

- Kagome... ¿Que te ocurre...?...- preguntó inocentemente el pequeño kitsune sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Kagome... Mientras el houshi miraba la escena desde el rincón de la cabaña... creía saber lo que estaba pasando... así es que, para comprobar su tesis dijo - Y en donde se encuentra InuYasha, Señorita Kagome? - la verdad, es que no quería ponerla más triste... pero también le importaba lo que le hubiera pasado a su amigo... Sango lo miro... temiendo la respuesta.

El...no volverá... - fueron las débiles palabras que salieron de los labios de la joven, que ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente al houshi - ...Se fue... con Kikyou.- Dijo, bajando la mirada nuevamente.

Sango y Miroku se miraron, comprobando lo que pensaban... Shippo se quedó mirando la nada... - "¿InuYasha se fue? No... No puede ser... "- pensó el pequeño zorrito... No... Era imposible... ¡InuYasha no se podía haber ido! Seguramente les estaba haciendo una mala broma... De pronto sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían... InuYasha era como su hermano mayor... y aunque peleaban muchas veces... el lo admiraba... Sí, lo admiraba y soñaba ser como él... Le había tomado un gran cariño a ese "Cara de perro"...

No llores Shippo... - Kagome se había dado cuenta de la tristeza de Shippo... así es que lo abrazó cariñosamente, para que el pequeño se calmara... - Es lo que él decidió... Seguramente no le gustaría verte llorar así... no crees?- Pero no pudo seguir hablándole al pequeño, ya que ella también empezó a sentir el agua correr por sus mejillas.. ¿Cómo era posible? Con todo lo que había llorado por él, aún le quedaban lágrimas para derramar...una vez más...

Permanecieron en silencio...nadie sabía que decir... y no era una situación muy cómoda...

Creo...que yo también debería irme... - dijo de una vez Kagome, levantándose repentinamente. - Tengo que...estudiar para mis exámenes...- mintió... La verdad no pensaba en estudiar...ahora, que tenía la perla en su poder, que Naraku no existía...y que InuYasha no estaba con ella, no tenía nada que hacer en el Sengoku...Miroku y Sango se irían a vivir juntos, y seguramente se llevarían a Shippo con ellos...

¿cuando volverás Kagome? - preguntó Shippo, esperando un "Muy pronto" como respuesta...pero lo que oyeron sus oídos no fue muy agradable...

...- La chica pareció pensar bastante su respuesta, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar -No lo se Shippo..No creo...que vuelva...-Dijo Kagome bajando la mirada

¡¿Que! - Gritó el kitsune - Tu...Kagome... Ahora tu... ¿me vas a dejar aquí? ¿solo? - Sollozó el pequeño

En eso, Sango tomó a Shippo en sus brazos, abrazándolo, dándole confianza -No te preocupes Shippo...estarás con nosotros... además tienes que entender que Kagome no es de esta época...- Le dijo.

Tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse, Shippo - Agregó el houshi

Bien... partiré mañana, temprano... Me voy a dormir... Buenas Noches...- Dijo cortantemente la joven estudiante. Dicho esto, se marchó a dormir.

¿Cree que esto esté bien, excelencia?- dijo la exterminadora al monje, luego mirando al zorrito que se había dormido en sus brazos.

No lo se, querida Sango, no lo se... Pero esta es su decisión, y tendremos que respetarla, al igual que la de InuYasha... Buenas noches - Luego se marchó a dormir

Si... - La exterminadora, al igual que sus amigos, se fue a dormir, junto a su gatita Kirara...

En la mañana, el ánimo no estaba muy bueno que digamos, y quien estaría de buen humor, si luego de tanto tiempo se separarían, para quizás nunca más verse... Pero a pesar de todo eso, todos tenían la esperanza de que el vivo recuerdo de muchas de sus aventuras, estuviera siempre en sus mentes, al igual que la amistad que poseían entre ellos.

Bien, creo que esto es todo...- dijo Kagome tomando su mochila. Giró sobre sus talones para así quedar frente a sus amigos. - ...- No sabía muy bien que decir... Seguramente hubiera dicho un simple "Adiós"...pero esa palabra no quería salir de sus labios...

Kagome... ¿Estás segura? ¿No volverás? - preguntó Sango, triste, ya que Kagome se había convertido en su mejor amiga...y no quería perderla...

Sango, ya lo tengo decidido... Creo que es lo mejor... Volveré a mi época... a seguir mi vida...normal... - dijo ésta, aún o muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer... - Pero no se preocupen, que aún tengo la perla en mi poder...así es que cualquier cosa...volveré...- dijo, y les regaló una sonrisa, un poco fingida... - bueno, amigos,...-

Adiós señorita Kagome, le deseamos mucha suerte...- dijo Miroku, seriamente. Confiando en la decisión de su amiga.

Adiós Kagome - dijeron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

Hasta siempre... - y dicho esto saltó al pozo.

Al sentir sus pies en la tierra, al interior del pozo, se quedó inmóvil. Ya había dado un gran paso... y tenía que mantener su decisión...sabía que era difícil, pero la cumpliría...tenía que dejar esto atrás... Volver a su antigua vida...Olvidar a InuYasha de una vez por todas.

Pero era muy difícil... estaba segura de que el no se iría de su corazón tan fácilmente...Ella no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad... Si le había costado dejar el Sengoku, más le costaría olvidarlo a él...

Sin más fuerzas, cayó de rodillas, tocando la tierra con sus dedos, mojandola con sus lágrimas... - Pero que cobarde eres Kagome... - se dijo a si misma, y soltó una risita irónica - Cobarde y sin fuerza de voluntad...- Se limpio las lágrimas, subió, salió del pozo, y se dirigió a su casa.

Al entrar escuchó la voz de su madre - Oh! ¡Parece que ya llegó! - y llegó a recibirla, pero la expresión de felicidad de su madre cambió totalmente cuando vio el estado de su hija - Kagome...-

No quiero hablar, mamá - la cortó y siguió su camino hasta su habitación sin decir más palabras.

Ay, mi Kagome...- fue lo que respondió su madre, más para ella, que para su Hija...

Cuando llegó a su habitación, buscó entre todas las cosas de su mochila y sacó el haori que había permanecido a su amado hanyou, lo dobló y lo guardo delicadamente en una caja que escondió en lo profundo de su armario. Tiró la mochila y se dejó caer en la cama. Miró hacia el techo, y nuevamente las rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a salir - InuYasha... se me hace muy difícil vivir sin ti... - musitó. - Eres un tonto... -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisita al pensar en todas las graciosas "peleas" que tuvieron... ¿Pero por que se fue? Ella le hubiera dado todo el amor que él hubiera querido... pero...sólo por esa promesa... esa maldita promesa...se fue...Para siempre... Luego de pensar mucho tiempo, y meditar sobre lo que había hecho, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El día siguiente sólo fue rutina: Fue a la escuela, en donde sus amigas se alegraron de verle, al igual que Houjou, quien le regaló una medicina para la salud...Si tan solo supiera que ya no faltaría más a clases por sus supuestas "enfermedades"... Pero a pesar del ánimo que tenían sus amigas de verle, ella no parecía estar igual, a lo que sus amigas supusieron que se trataba de su novio, El chico rebelde... pero omitieron las preguntas...Kagome no estaba de muy buen humor para que hicieran sus comentarios negativos sobre aquél chico...

Al llegar la tarde se despidieron - Bueno, Kagome, esperamos que mañana te encuentres mejor...- Dijo Eri, a lo cual Kagome respondió con un simple "si, gracias.." - Adiós chicas, las veo mañana... -

Adiós!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

"Mi querido InuYasha, si tan sólo supieras como te extraño, te necesito y pienso en ti...Si supieras cuanto te amo...- pensaba amargamente camino a el templo, sin siquiera darse cuenta por donde iba - "Ya no se que hacer con mi vida...pareciera que todo lo que viví fue un sueño del que nunca quise despertar...Pero yo se que no lo fue...por que aún tengo vivo el sentimiento por ti...aun te siento a mi lado...Todo parece tan absurdo, tan inútil... Sin luchar por nada"- En eso sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, y repentinamente la vista se le empezó a nublar, no distinguía bien los sonidos, y el peso de su cuerpo parecía mucho para sus piernas... Fue cayendo lentamente, pero a pesar de que casi no veía, pudo distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a ella corriendo... - ¿Qui...Quien es..?- Luego no pudo ni ver, ni escuchar, ni siquiera sentir nada más.

_Continuará..._

Listo! que tal? jeje... Ay! si supieran cuanto me costó redactarlo T.T pero bueno, espero que haya quedado bien... ññ jeje... Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad que son muy importantes para mi, Muchas gracias!

Ahora, los reviews! o !

**HawkAngel:** Hola! jeje, Tristeza? si! De hecho, esos es lo que quería transmitir, jeje nn ... Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!

**Linli-chan:** Hola! Bueno, pues, aquí tienes la continuación, Espero que te guste! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me pones muy feliz! P

**LaEMirA:** Holap! Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado! Gracias, Gracias!

**Belen1:** Hi! Si, era mi intención que quedara triste, jeje xD y buenop, aquí intente hacer una continuación, espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias!

**Cata-Sak:** Hula niñia! No sabes lo importante que es para mi que me des tu opinión! . jaja, que weno que te gustó! ) Te kero mil! y sube tu Fic pronto! ( "Ti ei riloded revolushons! 2.0 xDDD") Gracias, amiga!

**Haneko Higurashi:** Hello! Bien, he aquí la continuación, aunque debo admitir que me costó mucho hacerla xxU pero Bueno, espero que te guste! Gracias!

Bien, eso por ahora, Por favor, espero sus reviews ! Gracias! nn

_NaRu !_


	3. Capítulo 3

Hello! Bien, aqui vengo con el tercer capi de "Amor Por Siempre"... Muchas garcias a los reviews que han llegado, )...

Me costó mucho redactar el Fic... es que me cuesta tanto pasar las ideas de mi cabecita al compu T.T... pero bueno... espero que vaya mejorando xP...

Ah! También quiero agradecer el apoyo de 2 personitas:

Catilina: Amigaa! Gracias por todo tu apoyo xD ya sabes q es mui importante pa mi q te guste, te kiero mucho!

Paki: Hermanaa, aunque ultimamente hemos peleado mucho, igual te agradezco por tu apoyo, por ayudarme con esto que sabes que es muy importante para mi igual te kiero xP

Jeje, ahora, espero que disfruten el capi! n.n

"Pensamientos"-

Diálogos-

_ InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen... _

Amor Por Siempre

_Cap. 3_ ¿Acaso Es El Destino?

-... _En...en donde estoy...- Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, totalmente rodeada de oscuridad. Tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad rondándola... ¿En donde se encontraba...? -¿Hay alguien ahí? – Esperó respuesta, pero nadie respondió... _

_¿Acaso no había nadie más en esta eterna oscuridad?... ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Un sin fin de preguntas brotaban desde su mente, pero no podía quedarse ahí hasta que alguien la encontrara... Así es que decidió encontrar una salida. Se levantó y se puso en marcha._

_La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde iba, pero eso era lo de menos, necesitaba salir de ahí, esa oscuridad hacía que su corazón se sintiera algo así como aprisionado..._

_Siguió caminando... En eso, notó a lo lejos una figura, de espaldas... ¿Quién era?... Se acerco lentamente... luego reconoció de quien se trataba... abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida – No puede ser... – susurró- ¿Inu...InuYasha, eres tú? – dijo casi en un susurro, estaba demasiado sorprendida, y la voz casi no le salía. La figura se dio vuelta para así mirarla, mostrando esos hermosos ojos ámbar que a ella tanto le gustaban._

_Se quedaron un buen rato así, mirándose...Pero Kagome se percató de que él no mostraba ninguna señal de estar feliz, más bien estaba muy serio, se podría decir hasta que estaba triste... _

_Seriamente la nombró, al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, protectoramente._

_- No me olvides...- le susurró débilmente - por favor, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo...- La chica no creía lo que pasaba... ¿Por que le decía eso? ¿Acaso creía que ella ya lo había olvidado?_

_-No... Yo nunca podría hacer eso...Inuyasha...- Ella le devolvió el abrazo...No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba...lo único que de verdad quería era estar con él. Pero él súbitamente la soltó. Kagome lo miró, se había sorprendido por la acción del chico... - Recuerda lo que te dije... - ¿Que? No entendía... ¿se iba? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? _

_- P-pero...- dijo ella sin poder hablar más, ya que Inuyasha había posado sus labios en los de ella, para luego soltarla y alejarse unos pasos - Inuyasha...- todo había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a corresponderle..._

_- Adiós, Kagome... - Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad... - Kagome había quedado inmóvil. No lo creía... ¡¿como podía hacer eso! Primero llegaba, cruzaba unas palabras, y luego se iba... - No...Inuyasha... no me dejes así...- musitó -...Otra vez...- Unas lágrimas se retuvieron en sus ojos, y sin poder contenerlas ni un solo segundo más lloró. Bajó la cabeza... sentía tantas cosas...Tristeza, rabia, impotencia...desilusión... recordó las palabras que el le había dicho momentos antes..."No me olvides...". También recordó lo que le había dicho el día en el que se fue... "Te Amo..." - No... "¡Inuyasha!"-..._

_-_

Se despertó sobresaltada... - Pero que...- susurró... Realmente lo que había visto hace pocos minutos había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño... - " Ya, Kagome, sabes que es imposible..."- pensó... Aunque, en el fondo, tenía la mínima esperanza de que ese "sueño" fuera real... se llevó una mano a la cara...había estado llorando.

Pensó en el sueño... -"No...Definitivamente no podrá olvidarte Inuyasha...nunca..." - se dijo. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas...pero no fueron tantas como antes... de alguna manera, ya estaba acostumbrada a sufrir por él... -"¿Pero que voy a hacer?..." - pensó. - " Nada...Fue su decisión..."- lanzó un suspiro ahogado. -" tengo que ser fuerte" - se dijo al tiempo en que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Luego miró a su alrededor... había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que estaba en su habitación... - ¿Pero como llegué aquí? - musitó - Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió...- En eso, su madre entró en la habitación...

¡Hija! Que bueno que ya has despertado... ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?.. Ay, niña, deberías estar agradecida... de no ser por él quizás que cosas te hubieran ocurrido...oh, Dios...- Dijo su madre más para si misma que para Kagome

¿Él? ¿De quien hablas mamá? - se sorprendió mucho, ¿acaso una persona la había traído hasta su casa? ...

¡Es cierto! - Se dio a si misma al recordar la extraña figura que se acercó a ella cuando iba por la calle...después de eso no recordaba más... - "¿InuYasha...?"- Pensó inmediatamente... No se le ocurría otra persona que la hubiera "rescatado". Una luz de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella... Quizás...sólo quizás...el podría estar con vida... - "No puede ser... entonces el sueño... ¿quizás era una especie de premonición?"- pensó... No tenía otra explicación... en realidad, no quería pensar en otra solución... ¡Tenía que ser él! Una sonrisa se escapó por sus labios.

Ah! ¡No te lo he dicho! - dijo su madre con aire despistado. - Un joven bastante amable te ayudó en la calle, al parecer vio tus datos en uno de tus libros de la escuela, y te trajo hasta aquí... - dijo su madre esbozando una sonrisa. - Bueno, hija, te veo después, tengo que preparar la cena... le diré al chico que pase... Ah! y deberías agradecerle...- Dicho esto, la Sra. Higurashi se marchó.

¡Si! ¡Por fin lo vería otra ves! Inuyasha estaba aquí! ...pero... algo no le calzaba... ¿Por que su madre lo trataba de "joven"... - "No importa, lo importante es que él está aquí"- pensó.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella se asomó un joven de cabello azabache y unos preciosos ojos dorados... revisó la habitación con la mirada, buscando a la chica. Cuando la encontró se le quedó viendo, con una aire de timidez...

Kagome no esperó más y se levantó, un tanto mareada... Se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y se aferró a él. - Inuyasha! de verdad eres tú... No sabes lo que he pensado en ti... No sabes...como te extrañé... Mi querido InuYasha...- las rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron salir. Abrazaba al chico con todas sus fuerzas... pero... él no le correspondió el abrazo...

Disculpa...- Dijo tímidamente el de mirada ambarina... - creo que...no soy quien buscas... - se soltó se su abrazo, un poco sonrojado por la actitud de la muchacha.

¿Pero...Pero que dices, Inuyasha? ... ¿no me recuerdas? - Se fijo mas en su rostro... algo no le calzaba - "No puede ser... No..."- lo soltó bruscamente... - No... - examinó cuidadosamente el rostro del chico... - " Su rostro ha cambiado... son rasgos más finos..." - Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo...El joven traía puesta ropa actual... - "No... Pero...eso es imposible..."Eres igual a...-

Lo lamento... Pero yo no te conozco... - dijo él. - La verdad, siento mucho no ser la persona a la que buscas... - musitó. A decir verdad, sentía un poco de lástima por la chica... Se notaba que estimaba mucho a la persona que nombraba... ¿que? ¿Pero que cosas pensaba...? Keh! Los asuntos de esta chiquilla no le importaban... ¿o no era así?

Kagome posó su mano en el rostro del chico, a lo que él se sonrojó de sobremanera... - Tú... Tú no eres a quien busco, ¿no es así? - bajó su mano lentamente. Le regalo una triste sonrisa al muchacho. - Lo siento... No... No quería incomodarte...- dijo ella bajando la cabeza... - Creo que me estoy volviendo loca...- Soltó una risa fingida. Se dio media vuelta... oh no... ¡No! No quería empezar con sus llantos...menos ahora, en frente de un desconocido...

Sintió como una mano se posaba tímidamente en su hombro. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente dejando ver al chico su cara se sorpresa y las tristes lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. - No...No te preocupes... - dijo él...No es problema para mi...- ... Sentía pena por la chica... Eso era raro... El no solía ser de esas personas de corazón blando... - Debe...ser muy difícil para ti...- le dijo - pero no te preocupes...ya verás como todo se solucionará - le brindó ánimos... verla así de triste hacía que se sintiera pésimo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella...

...- Kagome tenía los ojos muy abiertos... se sentía muy tonta... débil... pero a pesar de todo, por alguna razón, este sujeto le brindaba confianza, y podía sentir que era una buena persona. - Muchas gracias...Eh... -

Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ishikawa - le respondió a la chica.

Entonces, Muchas gracias, Tsubasa - le dijo, y le regalo una sonrisa.

Después de un rato platicaron de varias cosas, Tsubasa le contó como fue que la vio y como la había traído a la casa... Kagome le agradeció por lo que había hecho. El tenía 17 años, y que estudiaba en una escuela bastante cerca de la de Kagome. Fue una conversación muy agradable. Kagome se sentía mucho mejor al hablar con él...

Bueno, creo que tengo que irme... - Dijo después de un rato. -Si, ya lo creo...- Le dijo Kagome - Ah! y... muchas gracias por todo, Tsubasa - le dijo. - Si, si, no es nada... - Le respondió él - Hasta luego...

si, Adiós...-

Era extraño... Era idéntico a Inuyasha...idéntico. Su personalidad cambiaba un poco... A pesar de que se había sentido muy a gusto con Tsubasa...inevitablemente pensaba en InuYasha... -InuYasha... – suspiró mirando hacia la ventana.

Al salir rumbo a su casa Tsubasa se sintió extraño... No acostumbraba a ser tan amable con las personas... verdaderamente, esta chica había causado en él una efecto bien extraño... - Keh, no pienses estupideces... - se dijo a si mismo, y se concentró el camino... Bueno lo más que pudo... Ya que Kagome seguía presente en sus pensamientos...- Keh! -

_Continuará..._

Eh! n.n Por fin! Me costó más de lo normal hacer este capi... pero bueno, Ya esta! n.n ¿Que les pareció? por favor, díganme lo que piensan, sea lo que sea, si? xP... eh... Pero creo que quedó algo corto...No tengo nada más que decir... Así es que.. Los hermosos reviews! ...

**ExpherimentalXicaMaga: **Me alegro de que te guste! n.n de verdad me pones muy feliz! ... si! se que fue triste, esa era mi idea xD veo que funcionó! jejej que buenop, xD Bien, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Cata-Sak**: Amigaa! Nu me odies! T.T ...Lo de los nombres "extraños" en japonés... pues... es cosa de practica xD ...ya se que hago sufrir mucho a Kagome... esa es la idea... pero sólo por ahora... xD ... ya verás que las cosas cambiarán...No creas que le doy el gusto a Kikyou... es cosa de tiempo... (Que disfrute mientras puede kukukuku...) Kikyou: Ja Ja ¬¬ Sabes que no me gusta para nada la idea de que Inu se quede con ella... ¬¬u pero bueno... Aquí tienes la 3 parte... ojalá te guste xD jejej, bueno niña, te kero demasiado, Besos... (Ti Ei Erf Erf Erf! xDD)

Eso por hoy... Adiuu!

_NaRu_

_ Reviews! see?_


End file.
